


You Fuss Too Much.

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Glorfindel fusses too much, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: Maeglin finds out how considerate a lover his Golden Flower is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Glorfindel x Maeglin (Golden Moles).  
> Warnings: NSFW, Nudity, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Everything is consensual and everyone is of age.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Glorfindel glanced to the naked Prince sat on his bed. 

He couldn’t help but to stare- the other’s milky-white skin looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight.

“My Lord,” Maeglin responded softly, brushing his hair behind a pointed ear. “You won’t break me. I am living flesh, not porcelain.”

Glorfindel laughed softly, shedding his clothes as he sat in front of the smaller elf. It was adorable, the way Maeglin’s eyes went wide as he stared at him.

Maeglin reached out, shyly. “Can I touch?” He asked softly, a little hesitant.

The golden-haired elf nodded, smiling gently as the younger elf brushed pale fingers over his tanned skin. Glorfindel released a soft breath, enjoying the slight tingles under his skin, the first hints of pleasure.

Encouraged, Maeglin continued to touch the other, tracing over muscles and scars. He was admiring the other’s form, a strong warrior as Glorfindel was.

Glorfindel was beautiful, a masterpiece both inside and out.

Maeglin leant up to press his lips over Glorfindel’s before moving down. Butterfly kisses were trailed over the other’s body as Maeglin moved lower and lower, stopping just above the other’s crotch.

“Do you want to do that…?” Glorfindel glanced down, his cheeks heated as he felt himself grow hard already. “It might not be that ple-”

“Glorfindel, if I wanted to stop, I’ll tell you. Stop worrying so much,” Maeglin just chuckled, running his hand over the other’s cock gently, before leaning down to lick the tip.

Glorfindel shuddered, a moan dragged from his lips as Maeglin took him into his mouth. He raised a hand to stroke the Prince’s hair as he started to pleasure him with his mouth.

Maeglin gave a soft hum, being wary not to trigger his gag reflex as he swirled his tongue around the underside of Glorfindel’s length.

He continued for a while, drawing back a little as he felt the other’s cock twitch in his mouth. As he pulled back a little, Glorfindel came hard and Maeglin coughed a little as he pulled back.

The dark-haired elf swallowed as best he can, nose wrinkled slightly as Glorfindel moved to wipe his face.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself…” Glorfindel said, concerned, but Maeglin licked his lips and shrugged at him.

“It’s fine, Glor, I just didn’t expect it,” He stated softly, giving the other a smile before laying on his back, staring expectantly at the other.

“Maegs…”

“It’s your turn to pleasure me now, right?” Maeglin’s smile became a playful grin as he met the other’s gaze. 

“Are you sure?” Glorfindel grew aroused once more, but he held himself back, not wanting to hurt the other.

“Glor, if you ask me that one more time I am going to scream. I’ll be fine. I’m not some fragile little doll.”

“Okay, okay,” Glorfindel’s heart was beating fast. He enjoyed how confident Maeglin was being right now, how demanding he was.

And he was eager to oblige.

Pinning Maeglin to the bed, he kissed him heatedly before going through his drawer to get the lube. He spread it across his fingers before preparing Maeglin as quickly as he could.

As he did so, he heard Maeglin moan and whine, the Prince impatient.

When he was satisfied, Glorfindel put the lube over himself, before slowly, gently pushing into Maeglin’s entrance. The warmth and tightness made him moan, and he stopped when he was fully inside.

“Ready?” He asked breathily, only moving when Maeglin demanded it of him.

Maeglin nodded, moving his hips against the other, moaning out as Glorfindel finally started to move, kissing his lips in time with the thrusts.

The moans that Maeglin made, the way he kissed back eagerly and pushed his hips against the thrusts… Glorfindel was very aroused, thrusting faster and harder, eliciting more moans from his lover.

Glorfindel continued to thrust into the other as their moans filled the night.

Eventually, Maeglin could feel his muscles start to tighten and soon enough, he was brought to climax, crying out Glorfindel’s name as he released his seed over their chests and stomachs.

It was so tight, for Glorfindel, and he managed a few more thrusts before he buried himself in the other, spilling his seed into Maeglin.

They remained connected for a few moments more, before Glorfindel pulled out, laying beside Maeglin.

Despite how sticky and sweaty he was, Maeglin moved closer to Glorfindel, to be embraced by him.

Glorfindel kissed the top of his head, smiling as he watched Maeglin fall asleep.


End file.
